


A Boy and His Capuchin Monkey In the King's Regiment

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Sequel to my story: The Family That Spies Together Stays Together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: I rated this Teen & Up because I'm not sure how much violence will be in this.This sequel was a long ago request from Hsg who wanted to see d'Art training to be a Musketeer, along with his pet Zaru. For those new to this story, you should read my original one to understand everything, especially about Zaru. Here's the link to "The Family That Spies Together Stays Together": https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463867/chapters/25701717. And then there was Zaru's POV story that followed. Here's that link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12180927.Credit for the adorable pic of our Gascon and his pet Capuchin goes to Elenduen. I asked her if she could photo manip this for me. In my original story there's also a pic of Zaru I downloaded there too. This image is downloaded over at Postimages.org and they've been having financial issues. If they shut down this picture will disappear. Heads up in that case.See notes at bottom++++
Relationships: Captain Treville is d'Artagnan's godfather
Comments: 51
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_Late morn - The Garrison_

D'Artagnan's eighteenth natal day had happened over a week ago. Now his parents, true to their word, stayed until that happy occasion had passed. What he hadn't counted upon was how much he'd miss their presence. As he contemplated his overwrought emotions a sudden slap to his face, from a furry object, diverted him out of his gloomy thoughts. Scowling, d'Artagnan reached over to his right lifting his pet from its comfortable perch upon his shoulder. Waving a finger at Zaru he had to smile at its antics, as it didn't waste any time to dangle from his left arm to swing to and fro. "That was very naughty," he gently scolded the chattering animal. "Guess you were mad I wasn't paying you any mind."

"Talking to your other half again, d'Artagnan?" quipped Laron. The older Musketeer chuckled watching the lad's dark eyes roll.

"Just between you and I," d'Artagnan spoke softly enough so his pet wouldn't hear him, "I think Zaru makes more sense than a lot of other people I've talked with." This time twas he that was amused by Laron's startled expression. "You're safe, however, as I don't count you amongst that number."

Sarcastically, Laron responded. "I'm honored then." After his reply, Zaru swung himself back into the boy's arms to begin chattering madly. "What's he so excited over?"

Fingers dancing in the air, d'Artagnan cocked his head to the side while Zaru paid attention. "Twould appear tis nearly lunch time for him and he's hungry."

Rubbing his chin, Laron nodded. "That's why my stomach's growling in displeasure. Lost track that twas nearly noon." Before taking himself off, he thought to offer a piece of friendly advice. "If I were you I'd leave Zaru in your quarters. Serge didn't take kindly to finding him in his kitchen last time if you recall."

Frowning, d'Artagnan remembered how angered the former Musketeer had been. "I hate to leave Zaru alone. I never know what kind of mischief he'd get up too."

"Then you better chain him to your side, lad." Leaving the young Gascon, Laron shook his head. Fireworks would happen again if Zaru taunted Serge in the old coot's domain.

Contemplating the other man's warning, d'Artagnan was taken off guard when a slap to his back nearly sent him careening into a nearby haystack. Whirling around, about to take someone's head off, he changed his mind when the person turned out to be Porthos.

"'Eard what Laron told ya." His shrewd gaze took in d'Artagnan's sheepish features. "I'd watch Zaru around Serge." Laughing, Porthos listened to the Capuchin's almost human-like snort when he mentioned the cook's name. "Instant dislike upon both their parts twould appear."

"Last time I left Zaru alone in my quarters he nearly scared Aleaume half to death by pouncing upon the sleeping man." A rueful grimace covered d'Artagnan's face, remembering the language the Musketeer had turned the air blue with. If d'Artagnan had dared say anything like that, both papa and maman would have washed his mouth out with soap. 

"Yeah," snorted Porthos. "I 'eard about that commotion from Aleaume's lips myself. Couldn't say I blamed 'im none bein' startled outta a sound sleep like that." Adding food for thought he said, "Good thin' it 'adn't been Aramis, Athos or myself else Zaru would 'ave been missin' some fur in certain parts."

D'Artagnan hadn't any need for his friend to spell it out. Waking up any of the inseparables in that manner would have had disastrous results for his pet. They had told him that they all sleep with poignards under their pillows just in case. Blades like that could easily skin Zaru. Perhaps twas time to teach the monkey the finer points of self-preservation and he told Porthos so. The older Musketeer's reaction to that somewhat puzzled him though, making his brows draw in together.

"That's like the piss pot callin' the damn kettle black." Seeing as d'Artagnan missed the meaning behind his words, Porthos sadly shook a finger at the kid. "I mean you, pup. You're piss poor at protectin' yourself when danger's around."

Opening his mouth to hotly protest the accusation, d'Artagnan never got the opportunity upon noting Athos' rapid approach.

Blue eyes darted back and forth between one of his oldest brothers and that of their newest recruit and his protégé. "Am I interrupting something of import?"

Blowing some hair out of his eyes, with help from Zaru, d'Artagnan huffed his annoyance with Porthos. "Nothing that can't be brought up another time."

Chuckling, Porthos smiled into Athos' eyes. "Jus' addin' my advice along with Laron's."

Understanding dawned then, making Athos' lips curl upward. "I would suggest that you take their words to heart or else next time at dinner we may find ourselves being served up monkey stew." The horror in the boy's face from Athos' words nearly made him wish he had chosen them more carefully. "Zaru has to learn to behave in polite company, d'Artagnan."

"Serge's company is anything but _polite_ ," angrily bit out d'Artagnan. Porthos' loud shout of laughter, however, managed to diffuse his temper.

" _Mon Dieu!_ Kid's got the right of it."

"Do not encourage him." Warning falling upon deaf ears, Athos could only throw up his hands in defeat.

"Was there a party and not a soul remembered to invite me?" Grinning at everyone, Aramis' smile slipped when all of a sudden Zaru jumped from d'Artagnan into his own arms. "Tis nice that someone missed me." Amused chuckles followed his words, making Aramis join in. Gazing down into the monkey's face, he could almost pretend that Zaru understood everything said. "Considering the time of day I could only assume you were warning young d'Artagnan about letting Zaru into the canteen again."

"You assumed correctly," agreed Athos.

"Athos just got through saying that next time an incident happens there that Zaru may end up our dinner." Still annoyed with his mentor, d'Artagnan ignored the long look cast his way from said individual.

"Actually I mentioned that Serge may decide to serve up _monkey stew_."

The droll retort rolled off Athos' tongue so smoothly, that unless one knew the man better, they wouldn't know that the elder Musketeer was jesting. Still, Aramis couldn't help but choke upon the words that image invoked. " _Merde!_... _Monkey stew! What a horrible way to go!_ "

"Ya mean what a _horrible meal_ that would turn out ta be." Porthos shuddered his large frame at just the thought.

"Could we move to another topic?," snapped a rather irritated d'Artagnan, with Zaru chattering his agreement by swishing his long tail back and forth.

"I had come to let you know, child, that His Majesty had a large crate delivered to your barracks with Zaru's name attached to it." Blue eyes danced with mirth while gazing at the lively Capuchin. "Tis more than likely those carrots that the king had promised."

Instantly Zaru flew out of Aramis' arms to attached himself to Athos like a clinging vine. The former frowned at the monkey's desertion and cocked a brow at his brother. Athos' eyes still danced, observing the marksman's pouting face. "Tis only because I was the bringer of good news, Aramis."

"A likely story." Leaning over to pet Zaru's partially white head, Aramis whispered, "Never knew monkeys could be so fickle."

"Ya should be used ta that, Mis," gleefully announced Porthos. "Your mistresses certainly are."

"Let us leave my amours out of this." Shooting a quick look towards the boy, Aramis sighed. "I'm not up to educating the lad here about my past or _current_ love interests."

"Kid, that's because none of 'em stay long enough in fear of their husband's wrath." Noting the pup's eyes grow wide with comprehension, Porthos figured enough had been said.

"Bien," d'Artagnan shrugged, bored now with the conversation, "I'm hungry and going to go eat lunch. Any of you coming with?"

"Are you taking your pet along?" Athos was afraid he already knew the answer to that before the child opened his mouth.

"What do you think?" Smirking, d'Artagnan let Zaru climb atop his head to stay there. If something untoward would happen he'd deal with it later.

++++

_Notes:_

This was a relatively short, but amusing, chapter but I wanted to get the ball rolling.

I will repeat here what was in the notes of my original story for newbies to this current _'tail'_ (play on words there)

How Capuchin monkeys got their name: Franciscans, who wear brown robes with large hoods. When explorers reached the Americas in the 15th century, they found small monkeys whose coloring resembled these friars, especially when in their robes with hoods down, and named them capuchins.

Also Capuchin monkeys were used to being seen with organ grinders. But those didn't come into existence until the late 18th century. Though for my story I am going to refer to them being in existence during the 17th century, per a remark made by Aramis in my first chapter.

I've given d'Art's monkey the name of Mizaru, from the three wise monkeys. (Japanese: 三猿 Hepburn: san'en or sanzaru, alternatively 三匹の猿 sanbiki no saru, literally "three monkeys"), sometimes called the three mystic apes, are a pictorial maxim. Together they embody the proverbial principle "see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil". The three monkeys are *Mizaru*, covering his eyes, who sees no evil; Kikazaru, covering his ears, who hears no evil; and Iwazaru, covering his mouth, who speaks no evil. Outside Japan the monkeys' names are sometimes given as Mizaru, Mikazaru, and Mazaru, as the last two names were corrupted from the Japanese originals.

 _Poignard_ \- dagger


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zaru makes more mischief. Come on... tell me you all are not surprised? LOL!
> 
> See notes at bottom
> 
> ++++

### 

_Same day, past the noon hour - Canteen_

__

Serge stopped dead at the sight of that boy with _that beast_ comfortably settled atop the lad's shoulder. His eyes narrowed to mere slits upon encountering the creature staring back at him. Twas then the animal let out a sharp whistling noise that startled everyone including himself.

Twas a sound d'Artagnan was quite familiar with when his pet felt threatened. Twisting his head around, he then spotted the reason for Zaru's concern. Placing his hand over his heart, he made a pledge to the old cook. "I promise that Zaru will stay out of your kitchen and not cause any problems."

Slamming the plate of freshly baked bread he carried down upon the inseparable's table, without a word, Serge stomped back toward the kitchen grumbling under his breath.

When an apple magically made an appearance near d'Artagnan's hand, his brows rose in question.

"I remembered Zaru's love of them," mused Aramis with a smile. "Perhaps twould keep him occupied for a time and out of Serge's hair." Huffing a laugh, he grinned. "Bien, what's left of it that is."

With a short dip of his head, d'Artagnan acknowledged the marksman's gesture. "Merci." Taking the offering he cut it into bite-size pieces for Zaru to eat easier. His monkey began chattering excitedly when spying the treat and jumped from his shoulder to the table. D'Artagnan pushed the fruit towards his pet and let Zaru enjoy himself. "Next to carrots this is top of his list too."

So the three older men began to enjoy their lunch, while entertaining the young Gascon with some slightly exaggerated adventures they had shared in the past. So engrossed were they that none noted the disappearance of their furry friend. That was until a loud screeching reached their ears.

D'Artagnan's head swiveled to the right where Zaru had last been. " _Mon Dieu! I'd promised too!_ " Standing up so fast his chair nearly titled over and was only saved by Porthos' quick reaction. He barely had made a move to seek out the disturbance when a streak of dark fur, belonging to a white faced Capuchin, leapt into his arms. With Zaru's body quivering, d'Artagnan buried his nose in the soft fur.

Hot upon the monkey's tail - _literally_ , came the furious old cook. Waving a cleaver in the air with ill intent, Serge was ready to make his strike against the meddlesome animal. Coming upon his antagonist nestled in the boy's arms like a scared child, some of the fire melted away from his old bones. Still, the cleaver continued to wave in a threatening manner. Serge's wrinkled face was suffused with red as he bellowed, " _What the deuce did I tell you last time, lad, about bringing that menace in my canteen?"_

"But I can't leave him alone and I don't have anyone else to watch Zaru that would understand him like I do." Trying to use his big brown eyes to full advantage, d'Artagnan gave Serge his most woebegone expression that had worked well for him in the past.

" _Then you should have let your parents take him back when they left for Lupiac!_ " Serge wasn't about to fall for the boy's tactic. He's had similar tried upon him before and had learned his lesson from those experiences very well.

"Zaru's heart would break if we were separated." Gazing down at the monkey, d'Artagnan cuddled him closer to his chest. "And so would mine."

Swearing retribution upon the creature, Serge's rant ceased when he sniffed the air a few times. " _Nom de Dieu! Food's a burning!_ "

After the former Musketeer scurried away in a rush, Athos contemplated the child's last words. "D'Artagnan, what do you ever plan to do with Zaru if," he held up a finger, " _if_ mind you we ever go to war?"

Snorting into his steaming coffee, Porthos stabbed his brother with an odd look. "Planin' one in the near future are ya?"

Ignoring the larger man, along with Aramis' amused stare, Athos was curious as to his protégé's response.

Not able to meet his mentor's gaze, d'Artagnan focused upon his pet running his hand up and down Zaru's back. Muttering something in answer to the older soldier, he felt the warmth of his monkey's tail curling around his neck.

"As far as I know," drawled Athos, "my hearing has yet to be hindered. So, pup, care to repeat yourself... say a bit louder for all of us?"

Lifting his head back up, d'Artagnan cleared his throat a couple of times before the words dragged out of him. "I hadn't given much thought to it if you must know."

"I'm sure King Louis would be very pleased to watch over your Capuchin," kindly offered Aramis, only to note Porthos shaking his head back at him.

"Say 'Is Majesty 'as ta go with us? What then, Mis?"

"The queen could watch Zaru then." D'Artagnan's face brightened up considerably as the realization became apparent.

"I wonder how she'd cope with your monkey hanging from the palace's many chandeliers." Twas a fond past-time of the furry imp's, along with sliding down banisters and popping out of closets to frighten poor maids. Aramis was happy he wouldn't be the one in charge of the animal and Zaru's creative tendencies.

"If we are all finished," pushing back his chair, Athos stood up with a subtle glance toward the kitchen where smoke could be seen wafting in the air. Raising a brow, a slight smile tugged his lips apart. "I believe we have overstayed our welcome."

"Ya mean the _monkey_ 'as," corrected Porthos with booming laughter that even had the harried Serge poking his scowling face out of the kitchen.

All four of them left the canteen highly amused at what they'd left behind. As for Zaru he was content now, curled around the youngster's neck.

++++

_Later at the Courtyard_

Lessons were being instructed and old and new techniques learned. However in one case over in the training area, twas a toss up as to whom learned what.

Voclain circled around d'Artagnan trying to get a hit upon the Gascon. Seemed like nearly every time he had gotten close enough to land a well placed strike, something would hit him in the back of his head making Voclain miss his chance. The amused smirks from his friends and other comrades that were watching hadn't made him feel much better.

For d'Artagnan's part, he didn't understand what was happening to the Musketeer he was sparring with. There was a moment there when he was certain Voclain wouldn't miss getting a hit upon him. Then the older man got this funny expression upon his face, blinked a few times, and never scored off d'Artagnan. He didn't know which one of them had been most surprised that Voclain had missed. Really, he should have been more suspicious as to what was happening, since the strange occurrence continued. Not just with Voclain but when d'Artagnan engaged Reule, Rene and a few of the newer recruits as well.

Finally it dawned upon him what was truly happening. Scanning the buildings, d'Artagnan spotted his pet sitting innocently enough on top of the stable's roof. The building was closest to where he was now practicing and twould be easy enough for the Capuchin to have some mischievous fun. Continuing to listen to the other Musketeers teasing their fellow brothers at their poor showing, d'Artagnan spotted something upon the ground. Bending down he picked up some nuts that hadn't been there before. Staring at the objects in his hand he glanced back upward to where his pet was still sitting. Zaru had somehow gathered them up to use as projectiles. _Parbleu!_ How was he going to explain this to the other men?

Glaring at the animal, d'Artagnan's fingers began weaving patterns in the air which were only understood by his Capuchin. Climbing back down from his perch, Zaru landed near d'Artagnan's feet. "Those weren't fair matches with you interfering like that," he scolded. "I'm going to have to apologize for your bad behavior and just for that... no treats tonight." The indignant screech he got to that didn't make d'Artagnan cave in. "Tis your own fault." Spying the men he'd previously sparred with, he set out to explain to them what Zaru had been up to.

++++

_Many apologies later..._

"So that skunk of a monkey ate all my peanuts." Shaking his head at the kid, Porthos stared at his empty bowl.

"I wondered why you stopped sharing them with me while we watched how the new recruits were shaping up." Stifling his amusement, Aramis went to get more peanuts as there were still more training to be observed.

Running a finger up and down the side of his face in thought, Athos threw a long look at the child. The pup's fingers were moving in the air so fast they came as a blur to his eyes. Then the lad clapped his hands together so loud that it had even startled him, less alone the Capuchin. Moving closer to the pair, Athos lips pursed. "Has he been suitably chastised?"

"I can only hope so, Athos." Holding out his right arm, d'Artagnan waited for Zaru's tail to wrap around it. Carrying the dangling monkey away, he threw over his shoulder, "I'll be at the palace if you need me for anything. The king has asked for my presence so I'll see you later."

Nodding his head at the boy, Athos did not think much of that as His Majesty's been known to ask for his protégé's appearance at all hours of the day as long as Zaru was in tow. After more thought upon this, he admitted to being curious as to what the king needed with the lad this time or perhaps twas simply that their young monarch wanted the companionship of someone nearer his age to converse with. Athos pushed aside his thoughts then, because there were others things to dwell upon. Such as why some of the new men didn't even understand the term _en garde._ Apparently, his work was cut out for him.

++++

_Royal Palace - Council chambers_

" _Louis_ ," quietly hissed d'Artagnan, standing beside his friend's high-backed chair. Finding himself led into what appeared to a meeting of the minds, he wasn't pleased. Cardinal Richelieu was here along with at least five other council members that he recognized from before. "Certainly you didn't need my input upon matters of state. So why was I summoned?"

"Au contraire, mon ami." Louis waved the boy to sit down beside him. "I'm having a difference of opinion with Messieurs Le Tonnelier, Saint-Yves and Dubuisson-Lebon. So I would like you to listen in upon this and lend an ear as it has to do with the Court."

"D'Artagnan," tiredly drawing the lad's name out, Richelieu appeared ready to tear his own hair out, "a fresh mind is really what we need right now plus you're familiar with the Court to some extent."

Keeping his silence, d'Artagnan settled Zaru in his lap and listened into the conversation. Later he would look upon what took place with amusement. He also wouldn't be able to say what exactly had caused the uproar in the first place but the blame still would be placed at the Capuchin's feet.

Having been listening to over a half an hour of debating upon how twas best to handle things that had been happening over at the Cour des Miracles, d'Artagnan shouldn't have been surprised at Zaru's antics.

There was a bowl of fruit near the Capuchin that Zaru had happily been munching upon. Evidently he didn't take kindly to the tone of voice one of the men at the table had taken with the king. Picking up a banana he threw it at the man's head. Then he kept up his barrage, until the bowl was empty.

Le Tonnelier, at first didn't know what had hit him in the head. Then he stared at the table where the object had landed. A _banana_?

Same thing with Saint-Yves, as he too was shocked that he'd been struck by an apple.

When a flying pear hit him square in the jaw, Dubuisson-Lebon then ducked underneath the table until all the projectiles stopped.

Covering his face with both hands, Richelieu didn't know whether to cry or laugh at this point. However, twould appear that young Louis found it all amusing judging by the laughter coming from that quarter.

" _ZARU!_ " roared d'Artagnan. " _STOP IT... NOW!_ "

In full swing now, Zaru wasn't about to listen, continuing his attack with a vengeance. Screaming loudly at the councilmen he showed them his great dislike, as if throwing fruit at them hadn't already given them that idea. It wasn't until he was forcefully grabbed by his long tail, to dangle above the table, that his retribution ceased.

Wiping tears from his face, King Louis laughed until his sides ached. "Cardinal, I'd think it safe to say that Zaru didn't agree with the gentlemen here today." Removing the Capuchin from d'Artagnan's arms, he gently petted the top of the monkey's head. "You know what, Zaru, I agree with you too." Standing up he looked at his council and said, "This meeting has come to its conclusion and by my command the Cour des Miracles isn't to be touched. If I hear of anything... and I mean _anything_ untoward happening in that direction I will know who to throw in the Bastille or Chatelet if it comes to that." Dismissing everyone, King Louis raised a brow at Richelieu. "I don't think Flea would have appreciated anything happening to her Court and I believe that's what Zaru was against."

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him in time, Louis." Trading frustrated looks with the cardinal, d'Artagnan went to pick up all the fruit scattered about.

"Twas all in good fun, d'Artagnan. I was quite entertained." Grinning, Louis kept stroking the animal's head. "Zaru did what I've been wanting to do to them for a long time." At Richelieu's snuff of laughter, he chuckled.

"I think I've had enough excitement for one day and shall depart, Sire." With a long look at the Capuchin, Richelieu left the room. What the young men inside the chambers didn't know was that upon his way out of the palace his shoulders shook with his own laughter.

++++

_Next chapter we shall see how Zaru does in helping the Musketeers out when it comes to defending themselves against trouble._

_Notes:_

A sharp whistling sound is one indication when a Capuchin feels threatened _(hence his reaction to Serge)_.

 _Nom de Dieu_ \- God damn it  
_Parbleu_ \- equal to: for God's sake  
_Cour des Miracles_ \- Court of Miracles


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day or for us single gals... Galentine's Day! LOL!  
> Oh, Hsg... there's a little something for you in this chapter. Enjoy!
> 
> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Next day, late morn – Streets of Paris_

“Now, d’Artagnan, this is what you need to do to become a _good_ Musketeer.” Approaching a very pretty mademoiselle, Aramis gallantly bowed and began making polite conversation.

Observing Romeo in action, d’Artagnan was puzzled as to what he was to learn from conversing with a woman. Zaru agreed with him, chattering softly in his ear, perched as the Capuchin was atop his left shoulder. As the woman sashayed past where he stood, d’Artagnan raised a brow in question toward the handsome chevalier.

Hand upon heart, Aramis dramatically sighed. “Lead me not into temptation.” With a sly grin crossing his features, he winked at the young Gascon. “Oh _hell_! Who am I kidding?” Gaily laughing, he placed a hand upon the lad’s unoccupied shoulder. “Follow me, I know a short cut.”

Both d’Artagnan and Zaru turned their heads to watch the woman stop before entering the mercantile store to wink back at Aramis. Brow once again raised high, d’Artagnan sadly shook his head at his older friend. Zaru followed suit with one of his own. “Aramis, I doubt any of this is in the Musketeer manual upon how to be a _good_ soldier.”

“Mis, what are ya tryin’ ta teach the whelp?” Dark eyes shifted from his brother to that of the lady disappearing into the shop.

“Nothing but trouble, I would say,” added Athos who glared at his friend. “We leave you for not longer than five minutes and already you are trying to lead the pup astray.”

“ _Mes freres_ ,” cried Aramis, “ _you wound me terribly!_ ”

Snorting, Porthos rolled his eyes. “That ain’t possible with the likes of ya.”

"D'Artagnan, do not pay attention to anything _that one_ tells you in regards to the fairer sex." With a resigned glance toward Aramis, Athos signaled all of them to continue their patrol. But suddenly he held up a hand for everyone to stop, causing Porthos to nearly collide into him. Not acknowledging to any of them what had caught his attention, Athos continued to stare across the street to where a group of men had just emerged from one of the busier establishments.

"Trouble?" Quietly, speaking to his mentor, d'Artagnan followed their leader's gaze. Even Zaru picked up upon the tension now filling him because his pet placed a hand upon d'Artagnan's head and began petting it softly.

"Something is afoot," murmured Athos under his breath to the others, "and I do not feel tis going to be to our liking." Those words barely left his lips when shots were fired from the business those strangers were now beginning to race away from. Right after that, a man came flying out of the shop yelling that he had just been robbed. Athos and the others then instantly went into action, engaging the cut-purses. First they had to disarm the gentleman proprietor that was brandishing a pistol in the air trying to aim at one of the voleurs. Except his shots were going all over the place making Athos and his friends dodge away from them. Zaru wasn't entirely fond of it either, making his displeasure known to their pup by digging his hands into the boy's hair. Twas evident, for anyone with eyes, that the poor soul had never handled a firearm before. So to protect the businessman, and themselves, Athos quickly disarmed him before they became accidental casualties.

As soon as that was accomplished, sounds of steel against steel followed. The inseparables, along with the Gascon, were outnumbered nine to their own four. However, their skill made up for their lack of numbers. Unfortunately an unusual misstep by Athos caused him an injury to his right arm from a well-placed strike from his opponent. While clutching the bleeding wound, an unlikely ally then came to his aid when a flying blur passed by him to attack the voleur.

Screeching his outrage, Zaru pounced upon the person who just hurt one of d'Artagnan's friends. Situating himself atop the stranger's head he whipped his tail back and forth over the hapless man's face. In the meantime, Zaru's hands covered the voleur's eyes so that Athos' attacker stumbled straight into Porthos' sword. Jumping off the dead man, he landed atop another voleur who was attempting to hurt d'Artagnan. Shrieking out his anger once more, Zaru began clawing at the man's face leaving streaks of bloody claw marks down along the attacker's face.

Dipping his head in thanks at his Capuchin, d'Artagnan's fingers rapidly signed a signal in the air to his monkey for Zaru to move to safety. Finishing, where his pet left off, he made quick work of the rogue. Once that task was done, he noted the silence. Looking around, he realized their side had been victorious. All nine voleurs had been dealt with and were either dead or badly wounded.

The proprietor of the establishment that had been robbed came back out of his shop praising and thanking the soldiers profusely. Porthos collected the money bags from the cut-purses and gave them back to the grateful owner.

Aramis, meanwhile, tried tending to Athos' injury only to be pushed aside multiple times by a hard shove to his chest. Scowling, he chided. "This needs looking after." Slapping away the gloved hand once more coming toward him, he tutted and took off his blue sash to staunch the flow of blood. "You're going to need stitching up."

Zaru chose that moment to make unfamiliar noises that the trio of soldiers hadn't understood. Interpreting for the Capuchin, d'Artagnan told them that his pet was trying to express sympathy for Athos being hurt. "He's a very sensitive creature if you remember." Lips thinning into a fine line, he grimly watched Aramis' sash turn crimson. What had astonished him during the fight was that after receiving the injury in the right arm Athos continued to dole out punishment with his left. A skill of which d'Artagnan had yet to learn. "I don't know about you three but I've had enough excitement for the morn plus," he stabbed his mentor with an amused look, "I don't want to have to help carry Athos back to the infirmary after he passes out from blood loss."

"Yeah," growled Porthos with a thumb pointed at his eldest brother, "I'd end up bein' the one ta carry 'im too."

"I am _not_ about to lose consciousness," spat Athos. Holding up a finger, he added, "Besides Aramis is enough for me. I do not need a trip to see Devereaux when my friend would suffice in the docteur's stead."

Not agreeing with the man Zaru lightly hit Athos upon the back of the head, accidentally knocking the soldier's chapeau off. Though, Zaru deftly caught it before it fell to the ground.

Before the Capuchin decided Athos' chapeau would look better upon his furry head, d'Artagnan snatched it away from Zaru's hands.

Both brows rose in question as to the monkey's action. Listening to his protégé gently scold Zaru for hitting him, Athos' lips twitched slightly. "Seems I should bow to the Capuchin's judgment and go to the infirmary after all." Holding out his hand, he waited for the lad to give him back his chapeau. Shooting a sharp look toward Aramis' disgruntled features, Athos merely snickered.

"I've been replaced by a _monkey_ ," remarked Aramis. "How degrading." Twinkling dark eyes, filled with mirth, belied his sarcastic words.

++++

_Garrison_

_Later, after Athos' trip to the infirmary - Captain Treville's office_

Once Treville heard what had taken place in town, he sat back in his chair to take in the four men standing in front of him. "What of the ones that survived?"

"By that time Noel, Linville and Segal came upon us to drag them off to the Bastille," offered d'Artagnan. "They told us they'd come back for the dead soon after."

Glancing at Zaru happily eating some grapes Treville had offered the monkey, his mood lightened. "I congratulate your Capuchin, d'Artagnan. Commendable work." Observing Athos stare back at him in surprise, he grinned. "The Capuchin did help you out of a tight situation... wouldn't you agree." At the short jerky nod of his lieutenant's head, Treville bit back a laugh. "Gents, considering one of you is wounded why don't all of you take the rest of the day off?" With a narrow-eyed look at Athos, he warned, "And _you_ are off duty until that arm heals and that's an order I expect you to follow."

Grimacing, when he moved his right arm the wrong way, Athos was about to argue that point but changed his mind. For the look in Treville's eyes told him that twould not be a smart move upon his part.

Satisfaction filled Treville when not having to argue over the younger officer's recovery time. About to add more to his order, he was caught off guard when Zaru leapt into his arms for a cuddle. "Want some attention do you?" Gently stroking the dark fur up and down the monkey's back, Treville smiled over the animal's head to catch the boy's smirk. D'Artagnan knew that he was a soft touch when it came to animals. "Should I order more carrots or bananas as a reward for this one?"

"That would be easier than gathering up bugs, flowers or small birds," teased d'Artagnan. "How about some cucumbers and sweet corn if chef has any over at the palace."

"I shall do my best." Waving a hand airily he dismissed everyone but it appeared that Zaru wasn't ready to follow that order just yet. Jumping from his arms the monkey landed upon his desk again. Noting what the Capuchin began playing with he snapped, raising his voice. " _Don't... you... dare! Cherif just restored the varnish!_ " Plucking the paperweight from Zaru's hold, Treville hid it inside his desk drawer.

The lad appeared amused, Treville noted. Bien, d'Artagnan wouldn't be for long. "Next time your monkey decides he wants to have some fun at my expense I'll dock your pay." Funny how fast the youth's amusement died a quick death. Treville had tried that tactic with the inseparables many a time. Sadly, it hadn't stopped the trio's shenanigans.

Picking Zaru up, d'Artagnan attempted to scold his pet yet again. Dipping his head in farewell to the older man, he began walking out. Deep in thought he missed what Zaru did next, until the captain told him to halt. Turning around to face him, d'Artagnan wondered why the officer was holding out his hand toward him.

"I'd like my chapeau back." A long suffering sigh escaped Treville while he waited to be obeyed.

That's when d'Artagnan felt something easily slip atop his own head, along with the happy sounds Zaru made. Reaching up, he frowned when his fingers first encountered a feather. Then feeling around some more they curled around the headwear belonging to the captain. Removing the chapeau d'Artagnan sheepishly glanced at Treville as he handed it back over. Exasperation filled him. Muttering to himself, trying to figure out how to curb the monkey's tendencies to take items that didn't belong to him, as he closed the door behind him.

++++

Walking in the direction of the barracks d'Artagnan's thoughts still dwelled upon Zaru's bad manners, when a sultry voice called his name. It appeared whomever belonged to it was recognized by the Capuchin, because the tail that had been curled around his neck began swishing back and forth in either agitation or excitement. D'Artagnan wasn't sure which until he turned around.

++++

_Notes:_

_Voleur_ \- thief

Quote: _“Lead me not into temptation. Oh hell who am I kidding? Follow me, I know a short cut”_ – from Aunty Acid.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is more an amusing chapter. Enjoy!  
> I can guarantee that the proprietor of the shop they visited wished they had gone elsewhere (grins).
> 
> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Same day, time and place where we left off - Garrison_

An eyebrow quirked up in question, once he turned around. Now d'Artagnan had his answer as to whether Zaru was agitated or excited. He'd go with the former, as twas Milady who wanted to gain his attention. "Madame," he acknowledged with a dip of his head.

"So formal," she tutted. Tilting her head just so, Milady grinned observing the Capuchin perched atop the boy's head. Zaru still was wary around her. Perhaps twas for the best as she didn't have a fancy for chasing monkeys away that liked to play with pretty trinkets. She still remembered when her diamond bracelet had gone missing and it turned up later in Athos' saddlebag. Of course the man denied having ever touched it, until he nearly turned purple in the face. Turned out that d'Artagnan had discovered Zaru had stolen it. Or perhaps _stolen_ was too harsh a word. More like the animal had borrowed it because it was a shiny object. How it ever ended up in her ex-husband's belongings was something apparently only the Capuchin could tell them and Zaru wasn't talking.

"Milady then." Running a hand down along Zaru's tail, that dangled over his shoulder, d'Artagnan wondered what the older woman wanted. He was about to question her when she beat him to it.

"How is Athos?"

Ah! So that's the way it's going to go is it? "A deep wound to his sword arm that needed stitching but that's about it." Startled when she laughed at his words, d'Artagnan frowned.

"More like his _ego_ was wounded than anything else. Athos never liked to lose." Going to walk away, Milady took pity upon the youngster's affront for his mentor. "Tis one of his many vices. It doesn't hurt to know how the man's mind works if you are going to be his protégé."

"Heard that, did you?" Shaking his head, d'Artagnan's rueful glance met the woman's amused green eyes.

"Tis the talk of the palace when I left." Walking past the Gascon, Milady paused near him to whisper in his ear. "Watch out for whenever Athos' eyes twinkle during you're training with him. Usually means he's about to cut your feet out from under you."

"Merci, for the warning." His own dark eyes sparkled with secrets as his gaze locked with hers. "I've got my own methods of countering such events."

Interest peaked, she hummed pleasantly tapping a finger upon her ruby red lips. "I bet you do. One day I hope to be there to see it." A deep sigh then escaped her. "Alas, I can't linger here too much longer."

"Things to do? People to steal from perhaps?" His own lighthearted teasing had Zaru staring at d'Artagnan rather oddly.

"More like bills that need paying or else I won't have a home to call my own." Her eyes narrowed in thought. "My landlord is not a forgiving man by nature and I've put off paying him rent these past few months for my apartments in Septième."

Understanding that Milady was referring to the 7th arrondissement in Paris, d'Artagnan nodded his head. "Moving in illustrious circles I see." He knew the city, having been back here with his parents before. "Bumping shoulders with the French aristocracy."

Knowing that d'Artagnan wasn't asking a question, more like stating a fact, she smiled. "Oui, in a manner of speaking." Laughing, Milady left then sending a saucy wink in his direction. "You could come by and visit some time."

With the scent of jasmine lingering in the air where she had stood, d'Artagnan couldn't get his mouth to work. A witty line should have done the trick but for some reason nothing came to mind. However, coarse laughter from behind him shook away his thoughts.

"Yeah and pigs might fly before that 'appens." Glaring at Milady's pretty backside, Porthos bumped shoulders with the whelp. "Don't take anythin' that one says ta 'eart, kid. She's a tricky bird."

"Funny, I don't see any feathers," quipped d'Artagnan, earning him a light cuff to his chin. Zaru started to make noises at Porthos for doing that which resulted in him having to calm the Capuchin down.

"What gives with 'im?" Scowling at the monkey, Porthos' brows drew together.

"He was already a bit upset at Milady's appearance and then you went and..." D'Artagnan hadn't needed to finish. He simply pointed to his chin until Porthos got the gist of his meaning.

Reaching out Porthos petted the top of Zaru's head, calming the creature down. "She tends ta make all males 'ave that kinda reaction." At the pup's amused snort, he began to chuckle. "Kinda makes ya wonder 'ow Athos put up with 'er shenanigans for as long as 'e did."

D'Artagnan understood why though. His mentor had been besotted by Milady's green eyes and seductive ways. He may be young but even he understood the pull of an attractive woman. Which made his own thoughts turn toward Noemie. Having left her behind in Lupiac, with hardly a word as to why, d'Artagnan figured that she'd find romance with someone else. They had grown up together without any romantic ties to one another but he'd found, as he'd gotten older, that his feelings were starting to change. Really, neither of them had much of a chance to discover if it would even lead to anything deeper than the friendship they had shared. Ah bien, he now had different matters of import to think upon than a possible romance that hadn't even had a chance to fully blossom in the first place. A sharp jab to his temple just then jolted d'Artagnan out of his wayward thoughts and caused Zaru to begin jumping up and down his shoulder.

Not knowing what to do first... calm the Capuchin or apologize to the kid, Porthos settled upon lifting Zaru from the lad's shoulder. Digging into his vest pocket he withdrew a banana. Handing it over to the monkey, Porthos new all was forgiven as the animal began to enjoy the treat.

"Do I get something as well to make me not take you to task for gaining my attention in such an _ungentlemanly_ manner?" Eyeing the giant, with a look that said d'Artagnan would seek retribution later, he grinned.

"First off, pup," snorting, Porthos handed over the monkey to the boy, "I ain't a hoity-toity gent kinda guy. Secondly, ya appeared sorta sad there for a second or two."

Face suffusing with color, d'Artagnan hid it in Zaru's soft fur. When he finally came up for air, he peered over his pet's head. "Thinking about someone back home was all."

Thinking the lad too young to have had a serious relationship was a mistake Porthos wouldn't make again. D'Artagnan was a very handsome youth. Judging by the looks sent the kid's way whenever they were upon patrol, or even when duty called within the palace, Porthos noted eyes upon the boy. Perhaps he should warn the whelp that not all of those _eyes_ belonged to women. Then again, perhaps not. There wasn't any reason to worry the pup needlessly. "Nearly forgot why I was tryin' ta find ya. I was gonna make a trip ta town at that posh pâtisserie Athos likes so much and surprise 'im."

Chuckling, d'Artagnan's eyes sparkled. "In other words this is _your_ way of sweetening the man's sour mood." A hearty slap to his back was all the answer he needed. Waving for the huge man to go first, happily he followed his friend. It wasn't a bad idea at that. So since d'Artagnan was tagging along it wouldn't go amiss to buy his parrain something from Stohrer's too.

++++

_51 rue Montorgueil on the way to Stohrer's Patisserie  
_

Walking down the streets, it wasn't an uncommon sight any longer for the citizens of Paris to recognize young d'Artagnan wearing Zaru like a well worn chapeau. They were hailed by many of the merchants as the boy and his pet monkey strolled past the shops. Some of the proprietors would even come out of their stores to greet them and give Zaru some treats.

"Zaru's 'ead is gonna be as big as Mis' if this keeps up." Taking advantage of some of those treats himself, Porthos snatched a few nuts from the Capuchin's hands. He was surprised at how easy it had been. Guess the monkey must have been feeling generous. Spoke too soon as he then felt a sharp swat to his head.

D'Artagnan chortled out his glee when Zaru retaliated by batting Porthos with his long tail. "You asked for that." To which his friend merely grunted.

"Ere, this is the place." Stopping in front of Stohrer's Patisserie, Porthos sniffed the air. "Just get a whiff of that. Makes my mouth start waterin'." Pushing the youngster forward, through the door first, he closely followed.

++++

"Haven't seen you here in awhile, Porthos." Joël nodded to the large Musketeer and to the lad he'd heard so much about from others.

Zaru began chattering in excitement, taking a giant leap from d'Artagnan's head to land neatly upon one of the glass display cases.

Joël observed the monkey with a critical eye and then made a fast trip into the kitchen area where their delicious creations were prepared. He came back out carrying a few of them upon a tray. "How are Messieurs Aramis and Athos?" Directing the question to Porthos, he waited to hear how the other two Musketeers fared.

"Aramis is _Aramis_ , he doesn't change," remarked Porthos, a knowing look passed between him and Joël. "Athos, the idiot, got 'imself jabbed in his sword arm by a blade so I thought ta come 'ere since 'e favors your pâtisserie ta get 'im somethin' for gettin' 'urt."

"Ah! I know what he likes." Joël set down the tray. "First, I have a surprise for the boy's Capuchin." Picking up the bite-sized morsel he had cut, he placed one in Zaru's hand.

Smacking his lips together, d'Artagnan too took a piece to taste. "Mmmmm, that's delicious. What is it and could I buy some?" Licking his fingertips, he sheepishly shrugged at the proprietor. Hearing his friend beside him snickering, d'Artagnan's brow arched. "For my _parrain_... remember?" Somehow he didn't think Porthos believed him.

Watching the monkey enjoy his treat, Joël beamed. "Those are Pompe aux Pommes du Perigord." Chuckling, as Zaru reached for another one, he added, "Two of your Capuchin's favorites are in those... apples and nuts. And of course, d'Artagnan, you may purchase as many as you wish."

"Do you think Zaru would mind sharing?" Glancing at the boy shaking his head back and forth, Porthos wondered if he dared pinch one anyway. Thinking better of it, he reminded the older man about their original reason for being here. "About _Athos'_ favorites?" Joël waved at him to wait while he went back into the kitchen to select them.

While they were waiting, Zaru decided to inspect the other sweets upon display behind the counters before d'Artagnan could catch him. " _Merde!_ " He just missed catching his pet by the tail. He'd wanted to prevent whatever mischief his Capuchin was about to get into before making a mess of the shop and before Monseiur Stohrer reappeared. D'Artagnan's hopes were soon dashed, when the monkey began climbing up some of the shelving that held an array of boxes for the pastries.

" _Zaru!_ " he hissed, " _get back down here now! That's an order!_ " Of course his pet ignored him. Again, nothing new there. Making another grab for the Capuchin, d'Artagnan missed. Porthos wasn't being any help either. He just stood there laughing his fool head off. That was until Zaru started throwing boxes from the shelves making direct contact with the large Musketeer's head. "Now feel like helping me?" D'Artagnan had somehow managed to climb atop the counter but twas slippery and he teetered back and forth, finally losing the battle with gravity to fall backwards. Fortunately Porthos was able to catch him, while Zaru kept throwing boxes everywhere.

Then the Capuchin's focus landed upon a tray of Tarte aux Fruits' innocently sitting upon another countertop.

After Porthos set him down, d'Artagnan noted where Zaru's interest was held next. " _DUCK!_ " he shouted to his friend, as cherry tarts went sailing over their heads to splatter upon the white walls.

By the time Joël came back out of the kitchen, with boxed pastries for d'Artagnan and Porthos, the front of his shop resembled the remains of a Musketeer brawl. " _Mere de Dieu!_ " Quickly crossing himself, he carefully placed the two boxes of pastries he carried safely under the counter. Clapping hands to his chest, Joël prayed to not have a heart attack. " _D'Artagnan, can you not control your pet?_ " Looking at the disaster his shop had turned into, he began to feel faint. The feeling didn't last long, when the Capuchin decided to land atop his nearly bald head. Twirling around in a dizzying circle, Joël didn't know whether to be scared for his life or amused by the monkey's behavior. The former won out however, as he couldn't shake Zaru off.

" _Morbleu!_ " Sharing an exhausted look with Porthos, d'Artagnan finally worked his way around the slippery and messy floor now decorated with Monsieur Stohrer's delicacies to gather Zaru up in his arms. " _You are in so much trouble again! Next time you're staying locked in the barracks!_ "

"Kid," observing the catastrophe surrounding them, Porthos winced, "think _we're_ the ones in trouble 'ere."

Hands, this time clasped as one would in prayer, Joël said, "If you have any care for me at all, Porthos, take Zaru and leave."

Guilt filling him, Porthos volunteered himself and the pup for clean-up duty. It was the least they both could do. Noting gratitude reflected in the lined face before him, he felt much better. So for the next few hours, he and the kid helped Joël restore the shop into its former pristine condition. Before leaving the shop, Porthos paid for Athos' pastries with a generous sum. The lad had also paid for the captain's surprise as well but didn't have as much coin upon him as Porthos had. But it didn't matter noting Joël's delighted features. They'd be welcomed back again, minus the monkey, he was sure about that.

"D'Artagnan, do remember that I'd be much happier if you wouldn't mind leaving your Capuchin behind when you next visit us." Joël spared a glance toward the animal the young Gascon currently had leashed to one of the chairs.

D'Artagnan, for his part, briefly smiled and once more apologized profusely for the trouble Zaru caused. Untethering his pet, he kept the subdued monkey close to his chest. Once they left the shop, he remembered to ask Porthos about the type of sweet Athos usually enjoyed.

" _Crepes_ filled with strawberries and cream." Running a hand down the back of his neck, he shot the whelp a long look. "You do realize that I overpaid for these." Pointing to the box he held, Porthos smirked. "You're gonna owe me come next pay."

Scowling down at his pet, d'Artagnan tapped Zaru's nose thrice to gain the Capuchin's attention. Fingers tracing patterns in the air, he began scolding the animal even more. Porthos, apparently, got a huge kick out of it as d'Artagnan listened to the other man's loud bark of laughter.

++++

_Notes:_

_Parrain_ \- godfather  
_Pâtisseri_ e - Cake shop, pastry, etc.  
_Mere de Dieu_ \- Mother of God  
_Morbleu_ \- equivalent to profanity

The 7th arrondissement of Paris (VIIe arrondissement) is one of the 20 arrondissements of the capital city of France. In spoken French, this arrondissement is referred to as _Septième_. This area has been fashionable with French nobility.

In a charming pedestrian corner, at 51 rue Montorgueil, is located _Stohrer_ , the oldest patisserie in Paris, founded in 1730. Nicolas Stohrer, official baker of King Stanislaus of Poland, was its founder.  
_I know it was established in 1730 but for my story it was built much earlier._

 _Pompe aux Pommes du Perigord_ \- Apples and almonds in a flaky pastry. It's a traditional French dessert recipe from the Perigord Region in France.

 _Tarte aux Fruits'_ \- These are the beautiful looking fruit tarts found in bakeries all over France. Traditionally from the Region of Provence. This recipe can be made with any fruit you'd like.

 _Crepes_ \- Are thin, savory pancakes. They can be filled almost anyway you would enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but RL happened again and I wanted to get something posted.
> 
> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Still same day around noon or thereabouts, shortly after the fiasco at Stohrer's_

_Athos' apartments_

Taking a big bite out of his strawberry and cream-filled crepe, his lips smacked together. Wearing a pleased smile, he nodded his head toward Porthos. "Merci. This was an unexpected delight." Noting that one of their number was missing, he frowned. "Where is the pup?"

"Deliverin' 'is own _delights_ ta the captain." Remembering everything they'd gone through because of Zaru, he sighed. Having first told Aramis, he noted the marksman's wide smirk. It made Porthos think about nabbing one of Athos' sweets and smashing it in that handsome face.

Rubbing his chin, dark eyes sparkling with mirth, Aramis couldn't help himself and remarked, "His purchases didn't come easily however." Ignoring the larger man's hisses, he continued. "Zaru apparently left quite an impression with Joël."

Arching an inquisitive brow, canting his head to one side, Athos looked upward into Porthos' unhappy features. "Good or bad?"

"Latter, I'm afraid." Disgusted with Aramis' big mouth, Porthos reluctantly told his brother what had happened. Once finished, he was surprised at the amusement this caused in his injured friend.

"I fear poor Joël may not ever be the same." Chuckling, Athos wished he had been there. Then again, perhaps not.

"D'Artagnan 'ad ta promise not ta bring Zaru with 'im when the whelp comes from now on."

"I believe the Capuchin is curious and excited at all the new sights and sounds surrounding him. After all Zaru had only been around the palace which he was already familiar with." Having pointed that out, Athos added, "Then the Garrison and the spy mission. Now he is living in our city."

"You're not goin' ta find fault are ya? Cause the monkey 'elped ya out in that fight that ya stupidly got 'urt in." Porthos' gaze rested upon his friend's injured limb.

"Let us speak upon a different topic, eh?" Both brows were raised as Athos stared at Porthos.

"You have been given your orders, mon frere," laughed Aramis, ducking from the swinging swat of Porthos' large hand coming at him.

So the three long-time friends chose a safer discussion that left out a certain Capuchin.

++++

_Garrison_

_Captain Treville's office_

Delivering the sweets to his parrain, d'Artagnan placed the box upon Oncle Jean's desk.

"Tis not my natal day." Pulling the box toward him, Jean-Armand opened it to pick up one of the pastries. He was still puzzled as to the gift and glanced at the boy watching him shyly.

"Porthos went to a local patisserie to get something for Athos and I thought of you."

Taking a bite out of the confection, he hummed. "Quite a treat. Merci." After polishing it off, Jean-Armand asked what it was called.

"Pompe aux Pommes du Perigord made up of apples and almonds. Monsieur Stohrer first gave a sample to Zaru and I took a taste and figured you'd enjoy it."

Twas as the lad was speaking that Jean-Armand realized that Zaru was unnaturally quiet. The monkey was currently curled up around the boy's neck, and if the Capuchin had been human Jean-Armand would have sworn Zaru was pouting. "Did something happen during your trip?"

Squirming under that steady blue-eyed gaze, d'Artagnan couldn't lie to the older man. Anyway, oncle knew most of his _tells_. So he found himself explaining what had occurred at the patisserie. After he'd finished, oncle's head in his hands made d'Artagnan grimace. "Apologies for Zaru's bad behavior but at least we shall still be welcomed there."

"Minus your pet I suppose?" Jean-Armand couldn't help the sarcastic note in his voice.

"I'm positive once Zaru gets used to things now that we're in Paris he'll be fine."

"We could only pray that we'll be that lucky." Standing up, Jean-Armand went around the desk to clap a firm hand upon his filleul's shoulder. "Still, twas a nice gesture to think of me." The rosy blush that stole up d'Artagnan's cheeks made the boy appear much younger than his years. "But now duty calls for you as the king has requested your presence at the palace. You coming here saved me a trip to your barracks."

"Do you know what Louis wants?" Feeling his Capuchin perk up a bit at the mention of the king's name, d'Artagnan gently tugged Zaru's tail.

"He didn't confide in me this time. You can tell me later." Turning the boy around, Jean-Armand playfully swatted the youngster's backside to get him moving along but not before his filleul stole a sweet to take along with him.

++++

_Royal Palace_

_King Louis' chambers_

"Is the palace being overrun by malcontents that you need my services?" quipped d'Artagnan. "After all I'm only one person." Zaru squawked in his ear then. "Ummmm, make that _one person and a monkey_." Feeling the animal stroking his head, d'Artagnan had the overwhelming urge to laugh. Evidently his Capuchin didn't like being left out of things.

"I know you're here to train to become one of my Musketeers but," pausing, Louis bit his lower lip, "I'm going to need your skills as a spy."

Zaru chose that moment to spring from d'Artagnan's head to land in a very surprised Louis' arms. "I think he's feeling your nervousness over whatever has you concerned."

"And your Capuchin has the right of it as usual." Amusing himself with the monkey Louis cradled Zaru in his arms, every once in a while petting the furry animal. "I'm being paid a visit by an old acquaintance I haven't seen since I was a child." He gave a low chuckle. "Funny how things turned out." Louis stared at d'Artagnan but really wasn't seeing the boy. "Père Gabriel is what he goes by now."

"God is my strength." Having spoken under his breath, d'Artagnan didn't think Louis had heard him.

"Ah! You know the meaning of his name."

"Lupiac is a very religious community." Smiling into his friend's eyes, d'Artagnan waved a hand in the air. "My parents used to jest about how at times twould seem as if our town was made up more of prêtres than the actual residents that lived there." Louis' laughter mingled with his own, along with a bit of chatter from Zaru. "Were the two of you close?"

"While he visited with us... oui. Then his famille moved away and we lost touch with one another until recently."

Louis was disturbed and d'Artagnan knew it. Still what harm could this visit cause to make his friend look like this? "You haven't told me everything." Crossing his arms, tapping a foot, he waited. Zaru, however, had other ideas as his pet climbed up Louis' chest to curl around the older man's neck. As surprise registered there, d'Artagnan said, "That's Zaru's way of giving comfort."

Sighing, Louis signaled to the boy for both of them to take a chair. "I've heard rumors in regards to Gabriel and I hope I'm wrong."

"Where is he traveling from?"

"Savoy." Irritation clearly shone upon Louis' face. "My sister Christine managed to get a letter sent to me by a trusted messenger."

"Let me guess... _Victor_." D'Artagnan, young though he may be, had been well versed by his parents upon what had taken place at Savoy and the strained relations the tragedy had caused.

"Oui, our treaty's about to expire and the Duc's back to grumbling once again that France can't guarantee Savoy's safety." Frustration filled Louis. "In her letter Christine informed me that Gabriel was coming here to do Victor's bidding. In what? I can only guess at."

"What possible trouble could a prêtre pose?" By this time, Zaru had moved from Louis back into d'Artagnan's hold. His monkey's behavior had greatly improved from earlier and the Capuchin nestled into his chest, laying its head against d'Artagnan's heart.

"I'm not sure, d'Artagnan and that's what worries me." Standing back up he walked a few steps to where the boy sat. Placing a hand upon the lad's shoulder he gave it a gentle squeeze. "I'm going to count upon you to find that out."

++++

_Notes:_

_Parrain_ \- godfather  
_Filleul_ \- godson  
_Prêtre_ \- priest

 _Duc of Savoy_ \- As in the BBC production, Victor Amadeus was a real life noble and married King Louis' sister Christine. So I'm keeping that the same in my story.

I'm twisting time frames around (because I can). As per the BBC episode The Good Soldier, in my story it already took place and the treaty that was secured _then_ is about to expire now and a treaty with Spain is looking awfully good to the Duc of Savoy. I honestly don't know how long treaties last. I do know some had time limits and so I'm going in that direction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See note at bottom
> 
> ++++

_Same day, mid-afternoon_

_Athos' apartments_

"And you say that the king wants you back in the spying game again." It really was not a question, more a statement of fact that Athos was trying to wrap his mind around. He was not sure if what His Majesty wants of the child should cause him any worry. Contemplating what d'Artagnan had just confided in him, he sighed with resignation. "Well this _Gabriel_ person is only one man." Narrowing his eyes, his troubled gaze rested upon the young Gascon as the lad turned his face away from him. "However, _you_ appear concerned."

Feeding Zaru some grapes from a bowl his mentor had placed before him, d'Artagnan considered what was asked. "More like Louis is and if he's worried that's bad enough." Helping his pet to a few more grapes, he continued. "I have yet to inform the captain of this."

Dryly, Athos remarked, "Somehow I doubt he would be pleased. This is not what you stayed behind for." Selfishly thinking that this would put the pup behind in his training, d'Artagnan disabused him of that notion right away.

"Tis a good thing that I handle a sword well so in that regard any sparring I miss won't hold me back." The drumming of fingertips upon the table, separating d'Artagnan from his brother, gave him pause. As if he could read the older man's thoughts, he smiled. "I'm sure Aramis and Porthos won't mind some extra training in the eve if I must catch up."

A wide smirk graced Athos' usually solemn features. "Only if it does not interfere with any of their own plans." As the pup went to respond, Athos chuckled when the Capuchin threw a grape at the child's mouth.

"Zaru, really?" Tapping the monkey's nose lightly, d'Artagnan tsked quietly under his breath. "Evidently he doesn't like the lack of attention," he sarcastically added. Of course his tone flew right over the Capuchin's head, as his pet went to reach for another projectile.

"When is the prêtre to arrive?" Picking out a grape for himself, Athos quickly snatched his hand back when Zaru slapped at it. He grumbled in irritation with the petit beast and scowled even further at d'Artagnan's display of humor.

Laughing, d'Artagnan watched the monkey misbehaving again. "I guess Zaru's decided not to share." Muffling still more amusement behind a hand, he observed Athos' brow raise. Figuring he may have overstayed his welcome, or perhaps the Capuchin had, d'Artagnan stood up to leave.

But before doing so, he responded to the question. "Louis said that père Gabriel should be arriving any day now." With a dip of his head, and an impish smile playing about his lips, d'Artagnan took the last grape before his mentor could. "My thanks for listening and for the grapes." His dark eyes still alive with mirth slid toward his pet. Settling Zaru upon his right shoulder he casually waved at his silent friend. "I best head back to the Garrison and inform the captain now."

++++

_Garrison - courtyard_

Having found the captain coming out of one of their stables, d'Artagnan hailed the officer with a wave of a hand. Quickly he filled him in on what Louis wanted.

" _More deuce intrigue!_ " huffed Treville with a roll of his blue eyes. "Just play it safe whatever you do."

"He's a man of the cloth," bit out d'Artagnan in irritation. Scowling at the captain he honestly felt like stamping his foot, as oftentimes Louis did when something disagreed with him. "What do you presume he could do to me?"

Put that way, Treville grimaced. "I could have phrased that differently I suppose." At the lad's huff of annoyance, his own lips twitched. "So when are we to expect this fellow to turn up."

"As I told Athos, in a few days time." Zaru began chattering into his right ear so loudly that d'Artagnan had to lift the monkey from his shoulder to carry the Capuchin in his arms. "You're giving me a headache." More chattering resulted from his words. "I wish I really could understand you at times." Petting Zaru's head, he caught the captain's amused gaze. "I could leave him with you if you'd like."

" _NON!_ " exploded out of Treville's mouth right at the same time Zaru jumped atop his head, knocking his chapeau clear off to land upon the ground.

Clutching his stomach, tears of laughter rolling down his cheeks, d'Artagnan chortled, "I believe you've hurt Zaru's feelings, Sir."

" _Get you away... NOW! Both of you! Before I assign you stable duty while Zaru learns how to brush down a horse!_ " Treville's bark was always worse than his bite and he hadn't really meant what he threatened the pup with. Watching the youngster turn around and quickly depart without anymore being said between them, Treville felt just a touch of anxiety fill him. He hoped the king's visitor didn't turn out to be a snake in the grass. There had been way too many of those of late.

++++

_Three days later_

_Late morn - Royal Palace_

"Louis did I really need to be here _right_ at this minute?" D'Artagnan had planned upon putting in some extra training before having to be put back to work as a spy.

"I wanted père Gabriel to get the impression that you're something of a fixture around here." Noting the boy's look of disbelief, he grimly smiled. "Best to start now. Do you not think?"

Rolling his eyes, d'Artagnan's head bobbed a few times. Zaru, curled up around his neck, kept quiet. "How are you to explain away a common recruit going in and out of the Louvre at his own pleasure?"

"You, mon ami, are anything but _common_ and you know it." Having stated that as fact, Louis took his friend by the arm. As he began to drag the boy along, the Gascon pulled away. "What type of impression are you planning to give the man if he witnesses you treating me like a petit?"

Chagrined, Louis ducked his head. "My apologies, d'Artagnan." He held up his hand. "I promise not to do that again." At the sound of Zaru's tone, he winced. "My apologies extend to you as well. I didn't mean to treat your master in such a poor manner." The Capuchin made a few odd sounds that sounded strange to Louis' ears. "Do I take that as forgiveness, d'Artagnan?"

"For the moment," chuckled d'Artagnan. With a sweeping hand gesture, he let Louis lead the way into the throne room where his friend's guest awaited.

++++

_Royal throne room_

As soon as King Louis stepped inside the room, he realized that he hadn't given the boy a direct answer upon how he would introduce the young Gascon to his old acquaintance. Upon locating père Gabriel near a table set up with refreshments, it came to him. "Ah, there you are." With a gentle push, King Louis placed d'Artagnan in front of him. "I'd like you to meet someone you'll rather see a lot of around here." Glancing at the lad fondly his eyes slid toward père Gabriel, catching curiosity in the other man's expression. "This is Charles d'Artagnan and his pet Capuchin, Zaru."

"But everyone addresses me as just _d'Artagnan_ , Père ." With Zaru still curled around his neck, he began playing with the swishing tail. When astonishment filled the prêtre's face, d'Artagnan explained about the Capuchin.

Listening to younger man's story about the lad's pet, Gabriel grinned. "As long as Zaru's friendly I shall be fine with him." Observing how relaxed the Gascon was in the company of His Majesty, he wondered at it.

King Louis hadn't missed that curious look registering in the other's eyes. "The lad's famille and I are quite close. D'Artagnan's now staying at the Garrison to train as a Musketeer." Gesturing for the boy to take some refreshments, King Louis stood next to Gabriel. "We've known each other a long time even though I'm older." There. At least that explained away what the Gascon would be doing seen in the palace upon almost a daily basis.

"But not as long as you and I have known each other eh, Louis?" Twinkling hazel eyes locked onto the king's darker ones.

"I must say that I've been wondering how to properly address you. In my head I've been calling you simply Gabriel but to be politically correct I should address you as _père_." King Louis waited to see what his old friend would say.

"If it comes right down to it why don't you call me by my childhood name," suggested Gabriel.

"I'd like that... _Raphael_." Beaming, King Louis slung an arm around the other man's shoulder. "Just like old times when we were nothing but two children feeling neglected by our parents... Louis and Raphael together again."

"Bien," Raphael shrugged a shoulder, taking exception as to being referred to as a mere child back then, "I was older by a few years if you remember."

"Of course... of course." Resigned to having his memory corrected, Louis guided them both out of the room.

Lifting one brow in surprise at being left to his own devices, d'Artagnan cocked his head slightly to stare at the silent Capuchin. "If it isn't just like Louis to forget all about us." Tickling Zaru underneath the monkey's chin, d'Artagnan wondered what they were supposed to do now.

++++

_Notes:_

_Prêtre_ \- priest


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See notes at bottom.
> 
> ++++

_Still same day, late morn_

_Royal Palace_

Since Louis had left with the prêtre, apparently having forgotten all about him and Zaru, d'Artagnan was at loose ends. Should he leave? Go back to the Garrison for more training or simply hang around the palace? Not sure what would be appropriate, since his friend had asked him to make an appearance, he went outside to walk around the royal gardens. Zaru seemed to appreciate the fresh, colorful blooms surrounding them at least.

Zaru, finally tired of inactivity, uncurled himself from around d'Artagnan's neck to bounce off his shoulder landing upon the edge of the fountain. "Non. Get away from there. I don't relish a wet monkey upon my head." He waited for his pet to obey him. When the Capuchin hadn't moved, d'Artagnan huffed his annoyance out loud. Walking over to the fountain he reached out to pick Zaru up. Twas then the monkey surprised him, by leaping over his head. Twisting around, he was taken aback to note the Capuchin gently cradled in père Gabriel's arms. Now when had the prêtre arrived? D'Artagnan hadn't heard a sound. That in itself was worrisome. Père apparently could add _stealth_ to his repertoire.

Surprised, to say the least, Gabriel began stroking the monkey's soft fur. "I didn't expect your pet to be so docile in a stranger's hold, d'Artagnan."

"Neither did I." Muttering under his breath, d'Artagnan continued to watch the scene. Zaru was a good judge of people. If Louis hadn't been worried over the older man's allegiance to France, he wouldn't have reason to suspect the prêtre of plotting against the monarchy and convincing the Duc of Savoy to side with Spain.

Louis, for his part, had been just as surprised as the others. Knowing how the monkey usually reacted around strangers, he found it rather odd. Glancing at the boy, he noted the same bewilderment register in the young Gascon's eyes as well. Perhaps Zaru was playing his own type of game that neither one of them expected. The Capuchin may yet surprise them all once again.

Feeling that he had fulfilled Louis' wishes for the day, d'Artagnan removed his pet from père Gabriel. Dipping his head in respect, he bid both men farewell. "It has been a pleasure meeting you, Père." Looking at his friend, d'Artagnan's gaze was curious as he wasn't sure himself how he was to go about playing this game. "Louis, I'll try to come over later once practice has ended."

Watching the lad go off, Louis then turned toward his old companion. "What say you and I go find Anne and we shall play catch up with all the gossip we've missed?"

Nothing out of the ordinary worried Raphael, over Louis' words. Capitulating, he shrugged his shoulders. "Where you go I shall follow, mon ami."

Clapping his hands with delight, Louis led the way to his wife's chambers.

++++

_Garrison_

_Courtyard_

Sitting down upon the bench, joining the inseparables, d'Artagnan scowled at the sling Athos now fidgeted with. " _Stop that!_ You're going to do yourself an injury."

Drolly, Athos responded. "As you could tell, child, I am already _injured._ "

Throwing up his hands, d'Artagnan's eyes narrowed upon his mentor. "I meant more than you already are." Glancing at the monkey, sitting quietly upon the top of the bench, d'Artagnan's head tilted to the side. "What do you think, Zaru?"

Zaru turned his head away from d'Artagnan to stare at Athos. Quickly snatching at the slate blue chapeau, resting beside the soldier, he threw it to the ground.

Athos was not pleased. His glare was hot enough to singe all the fur off of the mischievous Capuchin. Noting Porthos about to retrieve it for him, he then was perplexed when his larger friend stopped and sat back down. What he had not seen was the Gascon's head shaking at Porthos to stop. So Athos slowly, and carefully, got up get it only to grimace in pain as his injured arm made itself felt. Gasping, Athos abruptly plopped back down onto the bench seat. When he looked back at the boy, he noted d'Artagnan's satisfied features.

"Twould appear that Zaru tested you and you failed." Smugness filled d'Artagnan at the point his pet had just made. "So if you figured to get rid of your sling I'd advise against it."

Not sure whom to be mad at, the youngster or the monkey, Athos glowered at the two. Shaking a finger at the duo, he sniped, "The both of you together are a menace." When Aramis burst out laughing, his gazed switched back to his brother. "What amuses you so? Do tell."

Hands clapping, Aramis tried to contain himself but failed miserably. "Zaru just pointed out that it wasn't a wise move upon your part to rid yourself of that sling and you dare accuse the Capuchin and the lad about not caring for you."

"I did not put it that way," snapped Athos in irritation.

"Ya just as good as did." Porthos shook his head sadly at the older man. "You're the first one ta get at us for tryin' ta work through an injury. What makes ya so much better than the rest of us?"

Snapping his mouth shut, afraid of what he may say next, Athos' temper simmered just below the surface. Deciding his presence would not be missed, he stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked d'Artagnan. "Thought you were going to supervise my sword work while sparring with these two." He pointed toward Aramis and Porthos respectively. Both soldiers wore identical expressions of innocence, as if they hadn't taken Athos to task themselves.

Fiercely frowning at them, Athos remarked, "I believe my absence here would not be missed." Turning away, he departed.

"Think he's a might miffed with us," suggested Porthos, though there wasn't an ounce of regret in his tone.

"Serves him right." Snorting his displeasure with his friend, Aramis then smiled at the boy. "You only had Athos' best interests at heart, d'Artagnan. Later he'd come to see it that way himself."

Sighing, d'Artagnan rested his chin upon his hand while watching his mentor's retreating form. "I hope you're correct." Feeling a hard slap to his back, he jerked up straight.

"Of course Aramis is right, kid." His booming voice could be heard clear across the courtyard but Porthos could have cared less. "Now let's get started with hand-ta-hand."

"Thought I was supposed to cross swords first." Puzzled, d'Artagnan watched the innocent by-play between the two older men. None of the inseparables seemed to need words to communicate with one another. Almost like the silent language he shared with Zaru. Hopefully the same thing would be said of d'Artagnan, the longer in their company.

++++

_Royal Palace_

_Queen Anne's chambers_

Anne had been a bit wary of meeting this prêtre but with Louis' warning to act naturally around him, she tried to relax somewhat frayed nerves. Her husband had already informed her of the part d'Artagnan was to play in all of this. She wasn't sure if twas right of Louis to involve the boy in this manner. Anne wanted the youngster to concentrate upon his training to become a Musketeer not to be a spy again. But matters had already been taken out of her hands it appeared. So pasting a welcoming smile upon her face, Anne held out her hand for the prêtre to take.

Bowing before the queen he remained silent at first, pleased to meet Philip's sister after all this time. None of them new yet that he'd been in secret meetings with both Victor and her brother before coming here. That would remain his own secret, unless he was forced to come out with it. "Please, call me Raphael, Your Majesty. Twas my childhood name and I believe easier to remember for Louis to use than by my given church name."

"Then you shall call me Anne as well." Raphael had pretty manners, but then so had some vipers she's met in the past. Twould do well to keep her eye upon this one. Time would tell if he was upon France's side or Spain's.

++++

_Notes:_

Just to clear up any confusion... Père Gabriel's real name, before entering the priesthood, was Raphael Dimont. So when he's in the company of Louis or Anne they will refer to him as simply Raphael. But whenever in the company of others, such as d'Artagnan and the like, he will be referred to as père Gabriel.

 _Prêtre_ \- priest


End file.
